Regresar a casa
by YudiMilagro
Summary: A veces, las personas deben regresar al lugar donde se encuentran sus raíces, aunque éstas no quieran hacerlo. Durante el proceso pueden llevarse una horrible o grata experiencia al ver cuánto ha cambiado todo. Este es el caso de Weiss Schnee,teniendo que volver a aquel lugar donde le había costado mucho salir: Atlas. Este fanfic participa en el concurso #YangBadassWeek2019 .


Este fanfic participa en el concurso # YangBadassWeek2019

* * *

**Regresar a casa.**

A veces, puede que no queramos volver al sitio donde se encuentran nuestras raíces y existen diversas razones que justifican esto: Exceso de ego, rencor, odio, miedo, dolor o el deseo desmesurado de proteger a nuestros seres queridos... incluso de nosotros mismos. No obstante, hay muchas otras razones, tantas que podría hacer una lista bastante larga, pero de eso no trata esta historia.

Sin embargo, aunque no lo tengamos planeado en nuestro camino, las probabilidades de regresar a aquel sitio suelen ser muy altas, aún así sea para estar allí por un tiempo muy limitado.

Este era el caso de una joven de 17 años, larga cabellera blanca y ojos azules, cuyo nombre correspondía al de Weiss Schnee. La adolescente tuvo que regresar a Atlas junto a sus compañeras de equipo: Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna y Yang Xiao Long. También contaba con la compañía de Qrow Branwen, María Calavera, y un joven llamado Óscar Pine, el cual al mismo tiempo era la representación del aclamado profesor Ozpin. Debían llevar la reliquia que transportaban y que ésta llegara sana y salva.

Schnee... Un apellido que le había traído mucho dolor a lo largo de su vida, para su pesar. Tratar de mantener las apariencias, ser una familia feliz y unida a la luz pública era algo que Weiss odiaba con todo su ser, ya que sabía que esa imagen era una total mentira. La relación con su padre y su hermano Whitley nunca había sido la mejor, más bien cada vez parecía que iba para peor. La joven sabía que la división dentro de su familia era algo que se encontraba demasiado marcado, tanto que la señorita Schnee sabía que, realmente, no podía contar con esas dos personas antes mencionadas, así que para ella la única familia que le quedaba era su hermana mayor, Winter Schnee, miembro de las Fuerzas Militares de Atlas.

Tomando estos antecedentes, se puede saber que Weiss no tenía ánimos para regresar al sitio donde tanto esfuerzo le había costado salir, pero su sentido del deber se sobrepuso ante cualquier otro sentimiento.

Al llegar a Atlas, Weiss y compañía decidieron llegar hasta una posada de turistas, pagaron varios días de estadía y, posteriormente, se dispusieron a acomodarse dentro del lugar y a analizar la situación, ya que se veía una clara anormalidad en las calles por tanta seguridad militar.

Ruby, Yang y Blake, las compañeras de equipo de la joven de cabello blanco, le decían a ésta última palabras de apoyo y ánimo, ya que sabían que volver a dicho sitio no era una experiencia grata para la chica. Lo único positivo de volver era que existía la posibilidad de ver a Winter, era lo que pensaba la chica, ya que la última noticia que supo de su hermana mayor fue que había regresado a Atlas. Por lo tanto, horas después de haber llegado, Weiss decidió enviarle un mensaje a Winter, saludándola y avisándole sobre su estadía en Atlas. No quería llamarle por temor de interrumpirla en algún momento importante, después de todo su hermana era alguien con bastantes ocupaciones.

Solo bastó esperar veinte minutos para que la chica de 17 años recibiera un mensaje de texto en su móvil como respuesta:

\- _Buenas tardes, Weiss. Sí, me informaron hace unas horas sobre tu llegada. Ahora mismo acabo de culminar con mi trabajo. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa debo revisar más documentos, ya que como supongo que habrás visto, la situación en Atlas no está del todo... normal, así que tenemos mucho que hacer. No obstante... me gustaría hablar antes contigo sobre cierto asunto, ¿tienes tiempo ahora? si es así y te gustaría conversar un momento, por favor envíame la dirección del lugar donde te encuentras para ir a recogerte en estos instantes._ -Respondió Winter.

Al leer ese mensaje, Weiss tuvo dos sentimientos: Felicidad y miedo. Sí, suena contradictorio pero es así. Felicidad porque sabía que por fin podría volver a ver a Winter después de haberla buscado y extrañado por tanto tiempo, pero también sentía miedo ya que no conocía a qué asunto podría estarse refiriendo su hermana. Sin embargo, decidida, afrontó el hecho y, seguidamente, respondió el mensaje inmediatamente, aceptando su propuesta y enviando la dirección, después de todo seguía muy emocionada, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

Luego de media hora, Winter llamó a Weiss a través de su móvil para indicarle que ya se encontraba esperándola al frente de la posada. Pudo haber tocado el timbre de aquel lugar, pero a Winter le habían informado que Qrow también se encontraba con su hermana, así quería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto por el momento. Con tanto estrés del trabajo, lo menos que necesitaba era discutir nuevamente con ese hombre, debido a que era lo que ocurría la mayoría de las veces que se veían.

La joven Schnee se despidió de sus tres compañeras de equipo que allí se encontraban, indicándoles que iría a ver a su hermana Winter. Sus amigas también se despidieron y le dijeron que se cuidara, debido a que la situación en las calles se veía un poco agitada por tanta seguridad.

Al salir de la posada y fijar su vista hacia la acera del frente, lo primero que vio Weiss fue la figura de su hermana de pie en dicho sitio. Winter lleva puesto su uniforme, el cual realza la autoridad que ésta posee. Al igual que su hermana menor, su cabellera es blanca y sus ojos también son azules.

La menor de los Schnee cruzó la calle para llegar hacia su ansiado encuentro, tratando de mantener la calma y la mejor postura posible.

\- Buenas tardes, Winter. -Saludó Weiss, educadamente.

\- Buenas tardes, Weiss... Tanto tiempo. Veo que mantienes tus modales, muy bien.

\- Sí, muchas gracias, Winter.

\- ¿Quieres ir a una cafetería cercana? Supongo que así podremos conversar mejor. -Sugirió Winter.

\- Sí, seguro. Es una excelente idea. -Apoyó Weiss.

De esta manera, ambas hermanas caminaron hacia una cafertería que quedaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. No intercambiaron palabra durante el trayecto, lo cual hizo sentir un poco incómoda a Weiss, ya que no sabía qué decir para romper esa tensión creada.

Al llegar a la cafetería, se sentaron en las sillas correspondientes a una de las mesas y vieron el menú. Winter le pidió a uno de los camareros un café negro, mientras que Weiss prefirió pedir un Latte.

\- Supe que tus calificaciones se mantuvieron muy decentes antes de la caída de Beacon. -Comentó Winter.

\- Eh, sí, siempre me mantenía estudiando responsablemente y entrenando.

\- Eso está bien. Sin embargo, aunque actualmente no estés estudiando, no descuides nada, sigue entrenando y buscando toda la información necesaria para seguir culturizándote sobre el mundo de los cazadores.

\- Por supuesto, Winter. No te preocupes por eso. -Dijo Weiss, educadamente.

La conversación se detuvo por varios minutos, ninguna de las dos pronunciaba palabra alguna. Weiss quería decir tantas cosas pero al mismo tiempo conversar con Winter se le hacía difícil, se podría decir que casi siempre había sido así.

Finalmente, el camarero llego con una bandeja donde traía las dos bebidas solicitadas por las jóvenes. Las puso sobre la mesa,al frente de sus respectivas destinatarias, y seguidamente, procedió a marcharse, dejando nuevamente a las hermanas Schnee solas.

Winter tomó su taza y bebió un poco de su café, luego lo volvió a colocar sobre la mesa. Posteriormente, decidió continuar su conversación con su hermana.

\- La verdad, Weiss... reconozco que sentí temor por ti al saber el desastre que ocurrió en Beacon... pero también alivio cuando supe que estabas a salvo, aunque sabía que el hecho de estar nuevamente en casa con nuestro padre y hermano era algo que, seguramente, no te gustaba.

Las palabras de Winter tomaron a Weiss por sorpresa, no esperaba ese momento de sinceridad por parte de ella. Weiss decidió guardar silencio y seguir escuchando a Winter.

\- También...supe lo que ocurrió en la fiesta familiar de recaudación de fondos, y lo que pasó después también... Sabes que esa no es manera de comportarse en una celebración de tal calibre, Weiss. -Dijo Winter.

\- Yo... -Comentó Weiss mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Pero estoy orgullosa de ti. –Interrumpió Winter. - Había que hacer eso ante esa multitud tan ignorante. Solo les importa su dinero, sus negocios y los beneficios que puedan obtener, pero no se dignan a ver el sufrimiento ajeno y el gran peligro que nos acecha a todos. Aquel día fue Beacon, pero mañana pudiera ser Atlas o cualquier otro sitio. Sin embargo, a nuestro padre no le importa nada de eso... solo piensa en sí mismo y en mantener una buena imagen, como siempre. –Continuó Winter, visiblemente disgustada.

\- Winter... gracias... por entenderlo y no reprocharme, de verdad. -Agradeció Weiss, enternecida.

\- Días después, cuando el General Ironwood me comentó lo que hiciste en aquella fiesta, me sorprendí... fuiste muy valiente, Weiss. Sin embargo, nuestro padre nunca debió encerrarte en ese lugar, y menos desheredarte... eso lo sé porque al enterarme de lo ocurrido en esa celebración, fui a hablar con él... Intuía que el entorno familiar no estaba nada bien... y me encontraba en lo correcto, debido a que al llegar allí, ya te habías marchado... Sinceramente, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

\- Sí... no podía quedarme mucho tiempo allí, no iba a aceptar ser la prisionera de mi padre... que él manejara mi vida como quisiera, como si también fuese suya... no lo iba a permitir... yo elegí ser cazadora, yo tomo mi camino... no soy la sombra de nadie. -Dijo Weiss, determinada pero con cierto tono de tristeza. -Comentó Weiss.

\- Hay veces que me recuerdas tanto a mí, Weiss. -Comentó Winter, mirando a su hermana con cierta alegría.

Weiss estaba feliz y aliviada por escuchar la aprobación de su hermana, ya que también temía de que recibiera algún reproche de su parte por algo que consideró en su momento que era lo correcto.

\- Sin embargo, no dejes que estos halagos te confundan, siempre mantén la cordura y la educación cuando sea requerido. Ese fue un caso excepcional.

\- Por supuesto, Winter. -Comentó Weiss, educadamente.

\- ... Weiss. -Nombró Winter.

\- ¿Sí, Winter? -Preguntó la Schnee más joven.

\- Sé que no tenemos la mejor familia... que todo esta relación familiar es muy disfuncional, supongo que hubieses querido algo diferente... pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, yo soy y seré tu familia, no importa lo qué suceda, y ahora también tienes a tu equipo, tus amigos, también puedes apoyarte en ellos. A veces, los amigos son más familia que muchos de nuestro familiares. Recuerda eso... Me alegra de que estés bien, y ten cuidado, no bajes la guardia. Al parecer, los enemigos que nos atacan son muy poderosos y no tienen piedad con nadie, así que siempre encuéntrate alerta.

La más joven de las dos Schnee estaba sorprendida, pocas veces Winter había tenido una conversación tan sentimental con ella. No obstante, agradecía aquella charla, pensaba que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que habían tenido una tertulia de ese tipo, y la situación lo requería.

Weiss agachó la cabeza, ya que algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas, así que no quería que Winter la viese en ese estado,directamente, por lo que también procedió a secarlas con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, rápidamente. Estaba enternecida y feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras que, en el fondo, a pesar de todo, necesitaba escuchar.

La mayor de las Schnee decidió quedarse en silencio, después de todo no era buena dando palabras de ánimo, y pensaba que su hermana quizás necesitaba un momento para sí misma.

Luego de varios segundos transcurridos, la más joven de las dos Schnee se repuso, mirando directamente a su hermana mayor, nuevamente.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, Winter... gracias por ser mi familia. -Dijo Weiss, muy agradecida, mientras observaba a su hermana a los ojos.

Winter no pronunció palabra alguna, solo estiró su brazo derecho y posó su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermana, mientras la miraba, enternecidamente.

Mantuvieron la misma posición por varios segundos, luego Winter retiró su mano del hombro de Weiss y ésta última procedió a probar su café.

\- Weiss, ¿te gustaría entrenar un rato después de salir de la cafetería? quiero ver cuánto han avanzado tus habilidades. –Preguntó Winter, seriamente.

La menor de las dos Schnee se emocionó mucho al escuchar tal proposición. Sin embargo, tomó compostura para no responder como toda una niña pequeña entusiasmada.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría mostrarte mis avances, he entrenado muy fuerte para mejorar. -Respondió Weiss.

\- Bien, eso espero. Entonces, iremos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Pienso que una hora entrenando estará bien, luego me iré a casa para seguir analizando documentos.

\- Me parece perfecto, Winter.

Ambas hermanas siguieron conversando sobre otro tipo de temas, como lo fueron la caída de Beacon o el gran peligro actual que incluso amenaza la tranquilidad del mundo entero. Luego de que cada una terminara con sus bebidas, se dirigieron a pie hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento más cercanos.

Winter se impresionó del gran progreso que había tenido su hermana en sus habilidades sin haber transcurrido mucho tiempo, lo cual le satisfacía, sabía que seguía superándose. Weiss siempre se asombraba por las increíbles destrezas de su hermana al momento del combate. Sabía que con gran esfuerzo y dedicación ésta última había conseguido el gran prestigio que tenía ante muchas de las personas.

Entrenaron arduamente durante un hora entera, mostrando todas sus fortalezas y debilidades en aquel campo.

Después de haber culminado, ambas chicas se sentaron veinte minutos en unos asientos que se encontraban en el lugar, descansando y conversando un poco sobre el entrenamiento. Luego, procedieron a salir del lugar, despedirse y dirigirse cada una hacia su casa o posada, como es el caso de Weiss.

De camino a casa, Weiss iba caminando por la calle con la cabeza agachada, muy pensativa. Aún se encontraba feliz de haber podido ver a su hermana e intercambiar tan grata charla.

\- _Sí...a veces, es bueno regresar al lugar de donde son tus raíces y ver todo lo que ha ocurrido durante el tiempo transcurrido... Sin embargo, pienso que hay ocasiones donde ese sitio no necesariamente es un lugar físico... puede ser el calor humano de un ser muy querido para ti. En mi caso, volver a mis raíces ya no significa del todo regresar Atlas, sino haber visto a Winter y conversado con ella... como hermanas... y ella ya no es mi única familia, también tengo a mi equipo, a las cuales también considero como tal... El temor de tener que regresar se ha ido en su mayoría, porque tengo todo su apoyo y también el correspondiente a los amigos que he hecho... Seguiré hacia adelante._ \- Pensó Weiss.

Weiss siguió caminando y cuando ya supo que se encontraba cerca de la posada, concretamente en la acera del frente, alzó su cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta de la casa, sorprendiéndose al instante debido a que, al parecer, Ruby, Yang y Blake se percataron antes de su llegada y estaban esperándola allí.

\- ¡Weiss! ¡Apúrate, estás justo a tiempo! acabo de hacer galletas. -Exclamó Ruby, emocionada.

\- _Sí... también son mi familia. Es verdad eso que dicen: "El lugar en donde piensan en ti es aquel al que debes llamar hogar."... No debería olvidar eso._ \- Pensó Weiss.

\- Ya voy, ya voy, Ruby. -Dijo Weiss, mientras caminaba, dirigiéndose hacia su encuentro.

A veces, solo debemos recordar que siempre tendremos un lugar a donde regresar, no olvidar quiénes somos y de dónde venimos, y que a pesar de todo lo que ocurra, recordar que existe un final feliz, y que éste será un nuevo comienzo, uno donde el futuro es incierto pero está en nuestras manos construirlo.


End file.
